


The price of my silence

by EndlessSkies64



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fannibal - Freeform, Wigs, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSkies64/pseuds/EndlessSkies64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal discovers something interesting about his psychiatrist....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The price of my silence

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this in the hope that my writers block will go away. I have tried to write a new chapter for Once upon a time but so far i have come up blank! hopefully i will be able to write something soon.

"Bedelia Du Maurier"

He typed her name into the search engine and waited. Nothing...... absolutely no information came out on his mysterious psychiatrist.  
Even after years of knowing the woman she remained a complete mystery.

Deleting her name several options appeared in the search engine. Clicking on the first option it lead him to a website called YouTube.  
He scrolled through the endless videos mindlessly. His eyes narrowed as he came across the image of a familiar looking woman. 

Clicking the video, he read the comments as he waited patiently for it to load. 

"Dana Scully is sooooo hottttttt!"

"Thanks for making this video I love it!"

Hannibal scrolled through endless comments complimenting a woman named Dana Scully. 

Hannibal's eyes widened noticeably as the video began to play..........  
A black screen with white lettering filled his screen. 

"Dana Scully"

"I don't know how you can believe that what they say is even remotely possible."

The voice was so familiar......

The video continued footage of a red-haired Bedelia walked around while 'this is why I'm hot lyrics' played in the background. 

Bedelia's look alike was definitely beautiful. After the video came to an end he searched for more, even watched an episode.   
He typed Dana Scully into the search engine, various websites popped out, including the name of the actress who portrayed the character.

Gillian Anderson......

He read all he could on the actress.

"Gillian Anderson known for her portrayal as Dana Scully from the Xfiles has retired and not been seen since the last season of Xfiles. Rumor has it she is hiding out on a private island, away from prying eyes. Another rumor and the one fan like to believe is that she was abducted by Aliens....."

Hannibal frowned as he continued reading the articles published years ago. She had simply disappeared from the public eye without a trace. 

No wonder he couldn't find anything about Bedelia du Maurier. She didn't exist.

He snapped the laptop shut after watching hours of footage. Her laugh was surprisingly adorable. Looking at the calendar on his phone he noticed he had an appointment in three days. 

He couldn't wait to see his famous psychiatrist..........

 

"Hello, please come in."

He stared at her as she took her accustomed seat across from him. Red hair or blond hair she really was an enchanting woman. 

"So Hannibal, how has your week progressed?"

"Interesting and..... enlightening."

She raised a curious brow. "How so?"

"Well I met an interesting woman."

She tilted her head for him to continue. 

"She is quite charming and very smart. She has red hair and brilliant blue eyes. She worked for the FBI."

"You’re seeing an ex FBI agent?"

"Yes, I see her weekly. She is very insightful and I believe she worked for a secret government agency."

Bedelia paled considerably as he continued speaking. "I believe you know her better than I. Her name is Dana Scully."

"How did you know?"

"I came across some videos three days ago. You have quite the following my dear. Tell me what your real name is?"

"Bedelia Du Maurier, the reason you can't find anything on me is because I kept my name and history clean. Gillian Anderson is a stage name; it was easier to create a false identity then using mine. I went to one audition; I thought if I got one small acting job I would be able to pay for my education. I had no idea the show would take off the way it did. When it was all over I disappeared from Hollywood and left with my degree in hand. With the money I made it was easy to keep people quite."

"Is that why you don't leave your home? So no one will recognize you."

"That is one of the reasons yes. It also helped no one knew I was a natural blond. The other reason being is that I prefer my home to any other place."

Hannibal remained silent as he absorbed the new information. 

"So how many videos did you watch?"

Bedelia was surprised when he colored slightly. "Just a few."

It wasn't a lie more like a half truth. He had watched several in fact he had even seen some episodes that were listed on a website as must see Dana Scully episodes.

Bedelia sat patiently waiting for his malicious smile and hidden blackmail. He surprised her as always....

"Did anything ever happen between you and David Duchovny?"

Bedelia couldn't hold back the peels of giggles that slipped from her throat. He watched as she grabbed her stomach and gasped for air.  
Her laughter, though rude, was not unpleasant.

"I'm sorry......Hannibal it just ......I've been asked that question numerous times...... I never thought you of all people would be asking me that question!"

He wanted to feel offended by her laughter, he should be offended, but the murderous thirst that usually came when he encountered rude behavior did not come. Instead he found her giggles incredibly......cute. 

What on earth was happening to him?

Bedelia took a deep breath and schooled her features. "Forgive me, um to answer your question..... Nothing ever happened between us. The attraction was there and well I guess chemistry, but we were just close friends."

She flicked her hair back demurely. Her tell, so she was telling half-truths as well.

Bedelia tilted her head again. "So you now know my secret."

"I do."

"What do you plan to do with the information?"

Hannibal gazed past her. He hadn't really considered what he would do with the new information. 

"Nothing."

Bedelia looked at him warily, he could hear the 'for now' just as clearly as if he would have said it aloud.

A few days later, Hannibal arrived at her home with a lovely wrapped package.

Taking his usual seat he waited for her to be seated. Then he motioned for her to take the package from his outstretched hand.

She eyed it suspiciously, not taking it from his hand. 

"You know I cannot accept gifts from patients Hannibal.”

"Our appointment has yet to begin and I'm giving you this as a colleague."

She took the package from him and hesitantly ripped open the paper. Her mouth opened slightly as she caught sight of the contents.

She looked at him; an expression of disbelief graced her features.

"Consider this the price for my silence."

Bedelia narrowed her eyes at him. Taking the box she walked out of the room.

12 minutes later he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Looking up he couldn't help but smile at the sight that met his eyes. 

Bedelia du Maurier walked with as much pride she could manage and took the seat across from. 

The red wig covering her blond locks was the best money could buy. The FBI outfit she wore was an original costume from the set he had gotten off a collectors site. She looked perfect......

"I was going to ask who your favorite character on the show was, but now I think the question is superfluous."

Hannibal smiled at her. "Yes, it is." He was definitely team Scully.


End file.
